Opening His Eyes
by nebula2
Summary: Realizing that his older brother's presence is bringing Blaine down, Kurt sets out to find out why and to fix it. Missing scenes for the episode "Big Brother". Spoilers for the episode "Big Brother" and possibly season three before that ep.


_**Disclaimer: Glee and the characters do not belong to me, I'm simply borrowing them.**_

**AN: Spoilers for the episode "Big Brother". Also having scene that episode will help in the flow of this story as these are a series of missing scenes for that episode. This was written for peanutmeg who said she wanted to see: Blaine/Kurt talking about Blaine's feelings toward Cooper, Cooper/Kurt talking before Kurt sends Blaine to the auditorium, and Blaine actually getting the stuffed dog as he heads to the auditorium without it.**

**Thanks to DragonClaymore for helping me edit this story!**

* * *

Kurt kept playing Blaine's words over the last couple of days over repeatedley in his head. He wondered now why he hadn't seen how bothered Blaine was by his brother's presence before this. Why it had taken Blaine shouting 'why can't you just support me' in front of the whole Glee Club for Kurt to finally open his eyes?

~_Because you were too star struck to see what was going on_,~ Kurt told himself as he reached the boy's locker room, a place he would rather avoid, but that he seemed to end up in more than he would like.

Kurt wasn't even sure he would find Blaine here, but as he hadn't gotten a return text from his boyfriend about meeting in the library during the period they were supposed to be in study hall, he figured this was the best place to start his search. Blaine didn't usually ignore texts from him but Kurt knew he never had the phone on him when he worked out. Sure enough, he spotted Blaine taking his frustrations out on the unsuspecting punching bag, and from the ferocity that the other teen's punches were landing on the black bag, Kurt knew Blaine had a lot of pent up frustrations. As he stood watching for a few minutes, Kurt considered leaving without making his presence known. Maybe now wasn't the time to try and talk to Blaine. And yet Kurt felt that he might have put it off too long. Not to mention Finn was getting on everyone's case for a final ticket count and Kurt planned on taking one more stab at convincing Blaine to come to Six Flags with him.

"I'm glad I'm not that punching bag."

At the sound of Kurt's voice Blaine stopped punching the bag, grabbing the bag to stop its movement.

"Shouldn't you be off somewhere drooling over the Free Credit Rating Today commercials?" Blaine asked, one arm wrapped around the punching bag as he looked in Kurt's direction.

"Watching my boyfriend beat up a punching bag is somehow more of a turn on," Kurt replied, refusing to let Blaine's comment get to him.

"Even if I'm not the best looking guy in North America," Blaine replied sarcastically, before resuming abusing the punching bag.

Kurt winced at that comment, recalling gushing that line to Blaine in recent days. Not the most sensitive thing he could have done.

Carefully, Kurt stepped over toward the punching bag and positioning himself opposite of Blaine, and caught a hold of the bag. Peering around it, he held the bag as Blaine continued to hit it.

"That was an incredibly insensitive thing for me to say but you know how I get when I get star struck - my mind goes to mush. It's like mentioning Barbara Streisand around Rachel."

A small smile came to Blaine's face at Kurt's words.

"Besides, I'm dating you not your brother."

Blaine gave a bitter laugh. "If he wasn't straight he would probably try to take you from me too," he said, landing a particularly forceful blow on the punching bag causing Kurt to stagger back slightly.

"It wouldn't be a contest. You'd still win hands down because you've got the better personality, even when you are pissed off and trying to knock me down with the punching bag."

"I didn't ask you to hold the punching bag," Blaine pointed out, though he did back off on the strength with which he was hitting the aforementioned object.

"True, but at least you can't ignore me if I'm on the other side of this thing," Kurt informed him.

Blaine stopped a punch in mid motion, and then let his hands fall. "I'm not trying to ignore you."

"Then how about you take the gloves off and we go somewhere and talk without the audience," Kurt said, glancing around at the other guys in the locker room, most of them lifting weights.

Blaine looked down at his gloves briefly and then up at Kurt. He can see the worry and concern on his boyfriend's face and knows that if he goes back to the impromptu work out, that those emotions are only going to increase. Not to mention Kurt will only try having this conversation later.

Blaine nods in resignation and Kurt lets go of the punching bag, and moves forward to help Blaine remove the gloves. After taking a few minutes shower and change back into his regular clothes, Blaine steps out into the hallway. Kurt is leaning against the wall next to the door waiting for him.

"It's a nice day, why don't we go sit out in the courtyard," Kurt suggested, pushing away from the wall.

Blaine shrugged, not really caring where they went. The two of them made their way out to the courtyard. This time of day, the place was nearly empty. They found places at the top of the steps. After a few moments of silence, Kurt spoke first.

"Having your brother here has been really hard on you, hasn't it?"

Blaine shrugged.

"Are you jealous?"

Blaine looked over at Kurt, a totally surprised look on his face. "Jealous? No. I'm happy for Cooper. I want him to be successful. He's an inspiration for me."

"Then what's your problem with him? And don't you dare say you don't have a problem because I know you."

Blaine sighed. "Like I said, Cooper is an inspiration for me. As long as I can recall, I've always wanted to be like him. I use to feel so proud when he'd let me sing with him, whether it would be in the neighborhood or family functions."

"The two of you totally nailed "Rio"."

"You see! Right there! It's great to hear you compliment something I do. However, I also know you've no problem criticizing something that I do if you think it can be improved, the 'Blaine and the Pips' remark showed me that."

Kurt blushed and looked down at the step in front of them. "That comment might have been a bit on the harsh side."

"Well, maybe but it was justified. The Warblers were comfortable with me singing lead because it worked and they didn't want to risk ruining that. We were happy with the status quo but you can't get better that way. That remarked opened my eyes to that. It made the Warblers a stronger group and me a stronger performer. Sometimes we need someone to be a little harsh to push us to stretch our limits but even that time you started out praising what I was doing right. A little praise goes a long way to softening a critique."

"And your brother doesn't do that?"

Blaine shook his head. "Just once I would like to hear the words 'good job' from him, even if it is followed by something I could improve. No instead, it's always you're not doing this right, or why don't you do this. He even told me to stop letting you pick my clothes out for me."

"I think I'm insulted now, because if I were in charge of your wardrobe there are several articles of clothing that would make a suitable bon fire and those hideous yellow sunglasses would be in it melting," Kurt informed him.

"And yet you'll still walk proudly next to me while I'm wearing them."

"Of course I will, because although I sometime question you fashion choices, I love you. You could wear a paper bag for all I care, and I'd still be proud to stand by your side."

"You see," Blaine said, gesturing toward Kurt. "That is exactly what I'm talking about. You accept me for who I am, flaws and all. I'm not perfect, I know that, but Cooper has a way of making me feel like I can't do anything right. Just once, I'd like to feel as if even if I totally messed something up it would be okay because my big brother would be there to tell me, it's okay. You'll nail it next time."

Kurt knew what Blaine meant. Nothing felt as good as hearing his Dad tell him he did a good job, especially when things didn't go as smoothly as they could have. Kurt reached out and rested his hand on Blaine's upper arm, giving it a slight squeeze. "You do a lot of things right, the lead in West Side Story is one example. If Cooper could have seen that I'm sure he would have been proud."

"No, he probably would have been upset that I didn't point through the entire thing," Blaine commented sarcastically, pointing his finger at one of the tables down below.

"Well I thought the NCIS scene was going just fine without you pointing. Rachel frankly looked ridiculous. If the NYADA scout had seen that she wouldn't have a chance at getting in."

"Think you can convince Cooper of that."

"I'm willing to give it a try, though I'm not sure how serious he would take me. After all, I still plan on going to school in New York and get a part on Broadway even if your brother thinks Broadway is dead."

"And yet you still took notes on what he said."

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sure there is some good advice in there somewhere, even if all of what he said doesn't pertain to me."

"Oh, I'm sure that attitude would go over well with my brother," Blaine said with a half-laugh.

"Blaine, we've all got to follow our own paths. Now, I get that you want your brother's approval, who wouldn't, but don't let him make you stop believing in yourself. Nobody's opinion or approval is worth that."

"I guess you're right," Blaine remarked, hearing the truth in Kurt's words but still wanting his older brother's approval. Just once he wanted someone in his family to accept him for who he was and not who they wanted him to be.

Kurt's cell phone beeped with and incoming text. Taking the phone out, Kurt scanned the message.

"Who is it from?" Blaine asked, noting Kurt's mildly annoyed expression.

"Finn. This is the third time today he's texted me wanting to know a ticket number."

"I already told you I didn't want to go," Blaine replied, having had that conversation with Kurt following the seniors' meeting about what to do for their ditch day. "You need to go and have fun with your friends. Besides I'm not really a senior."

"Neither is Tina, and she's ditching."

"I'm not really in the mood for an amusement park trip right about now," Blaine told him. When Kurt just looked at him, making no motion to text an answer back to Finn, Blaine reached out and took the phone from his boyfriend.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Kurt exclaimed.

"Texting Finn an answer as you seem to not want to accept mine," Blaine said, quickly sending a reply to the ticket inquiry. After hitting send, he handed the phone back to Kurt. "That should get him off your back about that."

"So there really is no convincing you to go?" Kurt asked, once again, a wistful look on his face.

"Bring me back something," Blaine told him as a bell sounded. "We should probably actually go to our next class. Skipping study hall is one thing, but I don't think either of our parents would appreciate us skipping other classes," he said, getting to his feet and holding his hand out to help Kurt up from the steps.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure my Dad would frown upon me skipping study hall too," Kurt said, taking the offered hand. "Especially if he knew I did it so I could spend time with you."

"Then I guess we probably shouldn't tell him. I wouldn't want him to start thinking I'm a bad influence on his little boy," Blaine teased as they headed back inside.

"Oh, it's already too late for that," Kurt said. "He decided you were a bad influence on me the morning he found you sleeping in my bed after Rachel's party. You're just lucky he likes you."

"What can I say, parents find me charming," Blaine told him.

"Lucky for you," Kurt replied, waving a good-bye as the reached the intersection where they had to go in separate directions.

Walking toward his next class, Kurt contemplates actually having a talk with Cooper. Maybe open his eyes to Blaine's view on things. After all, it can't be any worse than Blaine going to his father to suggest they have a father and son talk about sex.

* * *

Armed with Cooper's favorite latte as well as one for himself, Kurt headed for a small table in a corner that wasn't crowded. He wondered what Blaine would say if he knew he shared the same hot beverage preference with his brother. ~_Given the conversation I had with him the other day he would probably change his preference,_~ Kurt thought.

Reaching the table, he sat down with his back to the wall so that he could keep an eye on the door. Arranging this meeting hadn't been the most on the level thing he had ever done but he thought it was necessary. Blaine had still been in the dumps yesterday, the day after senior ditch day, even though he had tried to act upbeat. When he had heard Cooper was getting ready to leave town he knew he had to move quickly, so he had gotten the actor's number out of Blaine's contact list. He had enlisted Tina's help, who went all fangirl on Cooper, to find out what his favorite coffee was. Kurt figured a little bride wouldn't hurt his cause any. When Cooper had assumed Kurt wanted to ask him for career advice before he left, Kurt hadn't bothered to correct him over the phone. Right now all he wanted was a chance to talk to his boyfriend's older brother.

Right on time, Cooper Anderson walked through the front entrance of the Lima Bean. When he glanced in Kurt's direction, the teen waved him over.

"Hi, Kurt. Blaine's not with you?" Cooper greeted him as he slid into the seat across from Kurt.

"Blaine doesn't know I'm meeting with you."

"Ah good choice. I you're going to be a star you can't let personal attachments interfere with your choices."

Kurt forced a smile as he pushed the extra cup across the table to Cooper. "Medium Drip."

"Thanks. It's my favorite. How did you know?"

"I took a guess."

"So, what did you want advice about? Need some suggestions on where to start looking for work out in LA or something."

"Not exactly. What I wanted to talk to you about is a bit more personal."

"Well, I'm flattered Kurt. However, although I respect the gays' right to love whoever they want, I don't swing that way."

Kurt gaped at Cooper in shock for a moment before responding. "You really are full of yourself aren't you?"

"Excuse me?"

"You think the entire world revolves around you. You get one commercial gig, and don't get me wrong I still love those commercials, and you can't see anything in any light other than how it affects you. You're not the only person in the world Cooper. Have you ever stopped to think about how what you do and say affects your family and friends? Do you even have any friends?"

"Wow, Blaine wasn't kidding when he said you weren't afraid to speak your mind," Cooper commented, surprised and impressed that someone had the guts to talk to him like Kurt just did. He picked up the latte that Kurt had bought him.

Kurt felt flattered to know that Blaine talked about him to his brother; however that wasn't going to get anything resolved. "Well, at least you do listen to some things that Blaine says."

Cooper paused in the middle of raising the cup to his lips. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Just that from what I've seen you either don't notice or don't care about how what you say or what you do affects, Blaine. He's your brother Cooper, not some random person who you cross paths with now and then."

"I do realize he's my brother, Kurt. I have known him since he was born which is quite a bit longer than you've known him."

"You may have known him longer but do you know him better?" Kurt asked. Cooper gave him a quizzical look. "Do you know what his favorite group is? His favorite class? Did you know he was one of the most popular kids at Dalton? That he walked into my father's garage and initiated an awkward conversation because he thought what he was doing was in my best interest. Did you know that he enjoys having dinner at my house because it reminds him of the family dinners your family had when you were both young and he misses that? Did you know he had the lead in our school musical and he was absolutely brilliant? Did you know you both have the same favorite coffee order? Or that the one thing that he wants more than anything is to hear that you're proud of him?"

Cooper sat stunned for a few moments, shocked by the realization that his brother's boyfriend might have a point. There hadn't been one question Kurt had just posed that Cooper could say that he for sure knew the answer to.

"I am proud of him," Cooper said, when he finally digested everything that had just gotten thrown at him.

"Then tell him that. Stop jumping on what he isn't doing right in your eyes and give him some praise. If our families can't bother to praise us then what's the point? There are more than enough strangers out there who will be glad to point out the tiniest mistake we make. More than enough critics and naysayers, eager to tear us down. Family is supposed to make us feel good about ourselves. We're supposed to know they're in our corner no matter what."

Cooper slowly took a sip his Medium Drip digesting what the teen across the table from him had said. Replaying some of the conversations that he'd had with Blaine the last few days. Hearing for the first time words that he had brushed off before.

"Don't get me wrong, Blaine looks up to you, but he also feels like no matter what he does it isn't good enough in your eyes. That'll shake even the most self-confident person's belief in themselves. I know you're leaving for a big audition, and for what's its worth I hope you get the part, but don't you think taking a few moments to let your younger brother know that you do love him no matter what he does is more important than any audition? What good is fame if you don't have anyone to share it with?"

Cooper sighed. "Even if I wanted to I think it might be too late. Blaine spent last night going out of his way to ignore me."

Kurt smiled, a feeling of relief coming over him that he had managed to get through to Cooper. "I can get him to talk to you if you're willing to really listen this time."

"I am," Cooper told him, holding Kurt's gaze across the table.

"Then let's go," Kurt said, getting to his feet.

As the two of them headed toward the front entrance of the coffee shop, Cooper Spoke again. "You know I think my brother is really lucky to have someone like you in his life."

"I feel lucky to have him in my life," Kurt admitted, reaching the door and pushing it open.

* * *

Kurt sat in the choir room, his history book open in his lap as he got started on that night's reading assignment. Sensing someone sitting down next to him he looked up to find Blaine sitting next to him. Kurt was relieved to see a smile on his boyfriend's face.

"Things went well with Cooper then?" Kurt asked.

"Yes it did. I think that's the first time in years that we had a conversation and didn't just talk at each other. I hear I've got an opinionated boyfriend to thank for it."

Kurt shrugged. "I just hated seeing you so miserable. I had to do something."

Blaine beamed at him. Leaning in, he placed a quick kiss to Kurt's cheek, well aware that most of the other Glee Club members had already gathered in the room. "I love you."

Kurt smiled at the comment, the smile quickly turning into a blush as several woof whistles sounded out behind them. He ducked his head even as Blaine reached out to take his hand. Not for the first time Kurt wondered how Blaine could be so at ease in moments like this. Even with their friends, the idea that displays like this in public could cause trouble that neither of them needed was always in the back of his head. Still, he gave Blaine's hand a squeeze before pulling his hand away.

Kurt went back to reading his history book though he was well aware of the fact that Blaine had draped his arm across the back of his chair. He kept rereading the same sentence over and over, his mind not able to concentrate on the words in front of him. When he thought enough time had passed and their classmates had moved on to other things than watching them, Kurt closed the history book. Sliding it into his bag, he pulled out the stuffed dog from Six Flags.

"You forgot your gift when you went to talk to your brother this morning," Kurt said, handing it over to Blaine.

"Thanks," Blaine said, taking the tiny dog from his boyfriend. "He's cute, even if you didn't win him yourself."

"Not from a lack of trying though," Rachel said, moving from where she had been sitting to a spot right behind Kurt and Blaine. "He probably spent as much money as Finn on skeeball, he just isn't any good. He definitely needs to stick to singing."

"I don't remember you doing any better. At least I tried," Kurt told her looking over his shoulder at her.

"And break a nail - I don't think so. Besides that's what I have a boyfriend for. And really, Kurt, even the little kids were doing better than you. At least they didn't end up getting the balls into the lane next to them."

Blaine started laughing at that remark, as he tried to picture the scene at the Six Flags skeeball machines.

"One of those balls he rolled into my lane did end up in the one hundred point hole," Finn said, feeling the need to defend his stepbrother a little. "So who knows, perhaps that is the prize that Kurt helped me win."

"Perhaps it's a good thing we never have gone bowling then," Blaine commented, an image of Kurt throwing a ball into the neighboring lane coming to him. Kurt had tried several times to get him to go bowling but as Blaine's previous bowling experiences had resulted in a twenty-five being the highest score he had ever gotten, he hadn't wanted to make a fool of himself.

"I'm actually decent at bowling," Kurt said defensively.

"Really?" Blaine asked skeptically, glancing at back at Finn and Rachel for their opinions. Both teens were nodding their consent. "And yet you can't keep a little ball in the skeeball lane."

Kurt shrugged. "What can I say, I like to be different."

"Which is one of the things I love about you," Blaine told him. He held the puppy up. "And I love this little guy. He's adorable, just like you."

Kurt felt his cheeks growing warm again as Rachel let out an "awww" and Finn muttered something about feeling sick. Mr. Schuester walking into the room put and end to any further discussion.


End file.
